gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Island 2
Name '- Paradise Island 2 '''Developer '- Game Insight 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameinsight.gplay.island2&hl=en 'Category '- Simulation 'Type of game '- Management 'Achievements '- 78 'Total points '- 86500 ---- '''500 points #Long Walk 1 - Build 20 roads #Crash! Smash! 1 - Demolish 10 facilities #Upgrade-orama 1 - Upgrade 5 buildings to level 5 #Picnic spot 1 - Build 5 decorations #A Place in the Sun 1 - Expand your territory 1 time #Economical 1 - Save up 40k coins #My Precious 1 - Save up 500 crystals #Cha-Ching! 1 - Collect income 10 times #Bag of Holding 1 - Increase warehouse by 2 cells #No Time to Stand Around 1 - Begin events in 4 buildings at the same time #My Own Private Paradise 3 - Play for 5 hours #Aloha! 2 - Pick 100 tourists at the pier #Purrrr 1 - Pet the big cat 10 times 1000 points #Long Walk 5 - Build 20 roads #Crash! Smash! 1 - Demolish 750 facilities #Upgrade-orama 6 - Upgrade 300 buildings to level 5 #Totally Feng Shui - Move 5k facilities #Waterworld 4 - Build 75 structures on water #Miner 5 - Clear 350 rocks from the map #Scissorhands 5 - Remove 750 bushes #Less Oxygen 6 - Remove 500 trees #Tons of fun 6 - Build 320 entertainments #Picnic spot 5 - Build 130 decorations #A Place in the Sun 2 - Expand your territory 4 times #Weve Got Room! 4 - Build 100 hotels #Economical 6 - Save up 20M coins #My Precious 5 - Save up 25k crystals #Cha-Ching! 6 - Collect income 500k times #Bag of Holding 4 - Increase warehouse by 25 cells #No Time to Stand Around 6 - Begin events in 75 buildings at the same time #Natural Party Planner 5 - Hold 10k events #My Own Private Paradise 7 - Play for 200 hours #Aloha! 6 - Pick 15k tourists at the pier #Everybody dance! 5 - Send 85k tourists to events #Help em all! 6 - Help 2500 tourists #No More Room! 4 - Transfer 10k tourists to other island #Helping hand 4 - Help 1k times in friends buildings #I pay for everybody! 3 - Send 150 free gifts #Howdy Neighbor! 5 - Visit 2k people #The Gangs All Here 1 - Log into facebook #Technopager 1 - Link to your twitter account #Cheapskate 4 - Get 150 gifts #Fun dealer 3 - Invite 50 friends #Tag-Along 4 - Do a 36 day marathon #Im Feeling Lucky! 4 - Open 250 caskets #Day by day 4 - Complete 50 daily quests #Paparazzi 1 - Post 3 photos to Twitter #Fixer-Upper 5 - Repair 7500 facilities 1500 points #Long Walk 6 - Build 20 roads #Crash! Smash! 1 - Demolish 1500 facilities #Upgrade-orama 7 - Upgrade 500 buildings to level 5 #Waterworld 5 - Build 150 structures on water #Miner 6 - Clear 900 rocks from the map #Scissorhands 6 - Remove 1700 bushes #Less Oxygen 7 - Remove 1k trees #Tons of fun 7 - Build 500 entertainments #Picnic spot 6 - Build 250 decorations #A Place in the Sun 3 - Expand your territory 10 times #Weve Got Room! 5 - Build 200 hotels #Economical 7 - Save up 50M coins #My Precious 6 - Save up 60k crystals #Cha-Ching! 1 - Collect income 2M times #Bag of Holding 5 - Increase warehouse by 50 cells #No Time to Stand Around 7 - Begin events in 125 buildings at the same time #Natural Party Planner 6 - Hold 50k events #My Own Private Paradise 8 - Play for 400 hours #Aloha! 7 - Pick 50k tourists at the pier #Everybody dance! 6 - Send 350k tourists to events #Help em all! 7 - Help 5k tourists #No More Room! 5 - Transfer 50k tourists to other island #Helping hand 5 - Help 2500 times in friends buildings #Never regret 3 - Send 50 paid gifts #Everything is Connected 1 - Link to both twitter and facebook #Cheapskate 5 - Get 400 gifts #Tag-Along 5 - Do a 72 day marathon #Im Feeling Lucky! 5 - Open 800 caskets #Day by day 5 - Complete 100 daily quests #Fixer-Upper 6 - Repair 35k facilities